


Where's Merlin?

by bcwritingale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Is An Ass, Fighting Friends, Friendship, Merthur - Freeform, Prince Arthur, broship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcwritingale/pseuds/bcwritingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wakes up to find his room quiet and empty, completely absent of his annoying servant throwing clothes at him. Arthur needs to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Merlin?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for my lovely friend Abbie! This is a broship fic, meaning no smoochies (sorry) or allusion to being more than SUPER GOOD friends.   
> Read away!!

Light seeped into the room as Arthur squinted into the room. There was no one throwing his clothes at him or making noises to wake him; it was pleasantly tranquil in the young prince’s bedroom. Arthur smacked his mouth, tongue feeling dry and throat sore. “Merlin?” he croaked, looking to the dining table to see if he was placing his breakfast on the table. His breakfast was there, but no Merlin.

Arthur rolled his eyes and threw off his covers. Merlin was probably at the tavern _again._ Did that boy ever take a break from drinking? He knows his job can be a little difficult with all of the running around but _come on_. If anyone, Arthur should be the one drinking the night away – being prince is hard, after all.

Arthur dressed himself – well tried to, anyway. He couldn’t figure out which way his pants went, put the wrong shoe on the wrong foot, and put the buttons of his shirt in the wrong slots a couple of times, but he eventually got it. After a little mental pat on the back, Arthur set out to find Merlin and tell him off for not being where he was supposed to be – by Arthur’s bedside, awaiting his order like a _proper_ servant of the future king of Camelot. He left without touching his breakfast.

Gaius startled at the sound of his door opening and seeing a charging prince come at him. “Where is he?” Arthur said, looking around as if Merlin would appear out of nowhere. “In the woods, sire,” Gaius said as he continued his mixing of herbs. Arthur scrunched his face. “The woods?” Gaius glanced up at him. “Yes, sire.” Arthur huffed in disbelief and annoyance. “Well why is he there?” Arthur asked.

Gaius knitted his brows together and looked at the young prince who looked like he was seconds away from rolling his eyes.  “I needed a very specific flower for a pain reliever for one of my clients. Why are you looking for him, sire – if you don’t mind me asking, of course. But he told me you gave him the day off?” Arthur’s eyes went wide.

“He _what_?”

“I’m sorry, sire. I did not know-“

“How dare he give himself the day off!”

“Sire-“

“I’m going to find him, and then I’m going to sack him.”

“Prince Arthur-“

But before Gaius could reason with the hot-headed prince, Arthur was already out in the hall and heading toward the stalls to fetch his horse and find Merlin.

Merlin was walking back towards Camelot when he heard the sound of horse hooves kicking dry leaves come toward him. He swiftly jumped behind a tree and hid as best he could. If he was lucky it would just be some burglars or a lost horse. But as luck would have it, an all too familiar voice rang out, “Merlin!”

Merlin cursed to himself and peeked from over the trunk of the tree. Arthur dismounted his horse and looked around the woods. “Merlin!” he called again. He placed his hands on hips and continued to look beyond the trees.

With a change in his eyes and nod of his head, Merlin rustled some leaves on the other side of Arthur, causing the young prince to turn and walk further away from where Merlin hid. The young warlock took the opportunity and ran to the nearest tree, leaves kicking up in his wake. Arthur quickly spun around and drew his sword. “Who’s there?” he called out. Merlin could hear him near, heart racing.

With another gesture, Merlin caused the bush on the other side to shake, making Arthur spin around and walk away once more. Merlin quickly looked for another tree, but as he ran his feet caught on a root, sending him and his parcel flying to the ground. Yellow flowers were scattered across the forest ground and Merlin scrambled to gather them. Before he could collect them all, Arthur was standing over him, sword drawn in attack position.

Thankfully, Arthur realized who it was before carrying out his plan and stood back. “Merlin?” Merlin drew out a long breath from his nose and continued picking up his flowers. Arthur sheathed his sword, but did not move away. After a few moments of looming over his shoulder, Merlin looked up at Arthur in annoyance. “Did you need something?” he said, making the prince cross his arms and raise his eyebrows.

“My servant back would be lovely,” Arthur said, sarcastically, “or how about a reason as to why my servant gave himself the day off!” Merlin stood and adjusted the strap to his medicine bag on his shoulder and stood eye-to-eye with Arthur. “What servant? You said you didn’t need one, so now you don’t,” Merlin snipped, turning away and continuing toward Camelot. Arthur was taken aback and hurried toward the young warlock with an outstretched hand.

“Merlin,” Arthur said, turning Merlin around with a hand on his shoulder. A fire burned in Merlin’s eyes as he looked at Arthur, telling Arthur to piss off. “What is going on with you?” Arthur said, his tone serious and full of concern. “Oh, don’t act like you don’t remember,” Merlin said, shrugging off Arthur’s hand and readjusting the strap. Arthur looked at him with confusion. Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes, “Last night you said you didn’t need me, since I was a pointless servant already. Like not having me wouldn’t be any different from already having me.”

Arthur shrugged. “So? That’s no different from all of the other times I’ve called you a worthless servant.” Merlin flared his nose and squared his shoulders at Arthur’s words and turned once more. Arthur’s eyes widened and he reached out to stop Merlin. “Look,” Arthur said, looking Merlin in the eyes when he finally faced him again, “I’m an ass, I know. I don’t really mean you’re worthless, Merlin. For God’s sake, you should know that by now.” Merlin crossed his arms, looking unconvinced.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “For God’s sake, what do you want from me – an apology?” Merlin raised his eyebrows and stared the prince down. “You can’t be serious,” Arthur whined. Merlin didn’t phase. Arthur sighed and looked away from Merlin and murmured, “I’m sorry…” Merlin leaned in a little and cupped his hand behind the shell of his ear. “I’m sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite hear you.”

“I’m sorry!” Arthur said clearer and uncomfortably. “And?” Merlin probed. “You can’t be serious,” Arthur said from under his lashes. A small smirk played on Merlin’s lips as he slowly turned away. “Alright, alright!” Arthur said quickly, stopping the warlock in his movement. Arthur looked to the sky and said begrudgingly, “I was wrong to say you were worthless. You’re the best servant a prince could have, and I wouldn’t trade you for any other. Please come back to Camelot with me.”

Arthur made the mistake to look back at Merlin, because the boy had a wide grin broken out across his face. “Happy now?” Arthur mumbled, hiding his face in his shoulder. “Much,” Merlin said, head held high as he started walking toward Arthur’s horse. Arthur huffed a breath and followed his friend close behind.

As Camelot appeared in the distance, Merlin asked, “Did you actually mean it? What you said about not trading for another servant?” Arthur never took his eyes off of the city ahead. “Of course, but you are a terrible servant.” He glanced down at Merlin and smirked playfully, and Merlin returned the smile back. “Come on,” Arthur said, looking back up. “Camelot isn’t far ahead; I’ll race you.” Before Merlin could even respond, he felt a small smack the back of his head and saw Arthur take off on his horse.

Merlin looked after him in disbelief. “But you’re on a horse!” Merlin yelled. “Then you better start running!” Arthur called back. With a sigh, Merlin secured his bag in his hands and began sprinting, unable to suppress the little smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it please leave a kudos and a comment of what you thought.
> 
> Sidenote: This fic was inspired by a conversation Abbie and I were having about how if Arthur really screwed up and Merin was like "No" and how he would react. 
> 
> Have a lovely existance~ ^_^


End file.
